Reina blanca nieve
by Miko.RF
Summary: La obsesión de Draco llega demasiado lejos y Hermione quiere una venganza. Oneshoot Lima/Lemon


Entras lentamente. Acudiste a mi encuentro cuando pensé que no vendrías.

Te acercas sin prisas, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

Dejando charcos a cada paso que das, te vas despojando de tus ropas.

Realmente no te veo en ésta tormentosa oscuridad, pero el ruido que producen tus prendas al caer, me dice que lo haces.

Por unos momentos no se escucha más bullicios de tus ropajes golpeando el suelo.

Un rayo ilumina el cuarto en penumbras y observo tu esplendor.

Me miras con odio.

_P__orque realmente me odias_.

Me detestas por haberte dejado sola.

Por haberte robado de todo lo que amabas.

_Pero lo hice por necesidad._

Necesitaba tenerte cerca.

_Sin opositores._

Y ellos no me aceptaban.

No admitían que tú y yo nos quisiéramos.

Ellos no sabían que te habías convertido en mi obsesión.

Sí, estoy obsesionado.

Obsesionado con tus manos.

Enamorado de tus ojos.

Soy venerador de tus labios, de tus besos y caricias.

Ídolo de tus movimientos, de tu danzar gatuno... tus pies, tus senos, tu cabello castaño y todo lo que te pertenezca.

También estoy encaprichado en sentirte mía.

Estar dentro de ti.

Llegar más lejos de lo que nadie ha llegado.

Memorizar cada trozo de piel.

Llevar la cuenta de las pecas de tu rostro.

Dominar cada movimiento de tu cuerpo y adaptarlo a mi ritmo.

Que bailemos al mismo compás.

"Te odio" murmuras estando a solo unos centímetros de mi.

"Te odio" repites después de besarme.

No tienes porque recordármelo.

_Sé que me odias_.

Pero no entiendo porqué.

Todo lo que hace fue por tener tu amor.

Me prometí lograrlo sin importar cómo y lo logré.

Me quisiste más de lo que pude esperar.

Te beso y me correspondes.

Lentamente voy depositando tu frágil cuerpo sobre las sedas blancas de mi cama.

Desabrochas los botones de mi camisa con lentitud y devoción, la misma devoción y lentitud que utilizas para retirar el resto de mis prendas.

No tienes prisa. Te gusta verme sufrir.

_Como tú sufriste por mi culpa._

Porque debo admitir que muchas de mis acciones te llevaron al desconsuelo y me odio por ello.

Comienzas a besar mi cuello, luego de despojarme de mis ropajes nunca vuelves a tocar mis labios, es una costumbre que tomaste después de que asesinara a tus padres.

Debe ser una especie de luto que aun celebras cuando estás conmigo.

Tus labios continúan descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, dejando pequeñas marcas a cada paso de tus labios.

Sigues descendiendo cada vez más lento, continúas haciéndome sufrir.

Llegas a la parte que yo esperaba que llegaras.

Cuanto placer.

Pasado unos minutos llego al clímax pero, sin esperar que me recupere, me introduces dentro de ti.

Un débil suspiro se escapa de tus labios.

De los míos un gemido de placer.

El enésimo esta noche.

_Sólo espero poder aguantar tanto regodeo._

Me corro al mismo tiempo que tu.

De mi garganta se escapa tu nombre, en tus labios aun queda la amargura de un reiterado te odio.

Ya no dices mi nombre.

No lo haces desde que la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables dio de lleno en el pecho de tus dos muchachos.

Lagrimas negras comienzan a caer de tus ojos.

Te escucho sollozar, pero es como si estuvieras a kilómetros de distancia.

Un segundo rayo inunda la habitación dejando ver como dos perlas cristalinas caen hasta perderse en el límite de tu cuerpo y el mío.

Esa es mi última visión de ti antes de rendirme a los brazos de Morfeo.

El roce de tus manos me ha despertado.

Cuan suave es ese tacto.

Intento responderte y acariciar tu rostro pero me doy cuenta de que estoy amarrado a los barrotes de la cama.

"Ahora vamos a jugar mi juego" dices, susurrándome al oído.

Intento hablar pero al parecer utilizaste en mi un hechizo silenciador porque mi garganta no profesa ningún sonido.

Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

Te detienes en mi erecto, acariciándolo, haciéndome gemir silenciosamente.

Y así de rápido como empezaste, terminas.

Dejándome necesitado de tus caricias.

Pero esa necesidad no dura mucho.

Pronto se ve reemplazada por otra necesidad.

Levantas la varita y mirándome con odio, ese injustificado odio, pronuncias "Crucio".

Y aquí la necesidad de que pares opaca la anterior.

Comienzo a retorcerme lo más que puedo ya que mis manos siguen sujetas a los ejes de la cama.

Miles de cuchillos comienzan a apuñalar mi cuerpo, dejándolo debilitado.

Sonríes con malicia y dices "Esto recién comienza"

Tomas el licor de la mesa ratona detrás de la cama.

Y desnuda te recuestas en el sofá en frente de la pequeña mesilla.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntas aunque sé que no te interesa y me interrogas por pura malicia ya que yo no puedo siquiera hablar.

Tomas otro trago de la bebida que sostienes elegantemente en tu mano derecha y luego de una fuerte risotada, agregas "Vas a sufrir como yo lo hice...CRUCIO"

Nuevamente esa sensación de cuchilladas recorre mi cuerpo y tu risa resuena en mis oídos.

Mi vista sigue borrosa pero logro divisar tu entidad moviéndose hacia mí.

"Finite Silencius"

De repente puedo hablar.

"¿Por qué?" pronuncio en un hilo de voz.

"¿Tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?"

Esa era justamente la respuesta que esperaba.

"Desde hace más de dos años que estoy completamente sola por tu culpa y la de tu Lord... y tú no haces más que creer que soy feliz a tu lado... ¡Soy realmente MISERABLE!" Me escupes.

Esas palabras no me afectan en nada, sigo impasible, y tú lo notas.

Ello te molesta aun más porque apuntas nuevamente hacia mi pecho y vociferas:

"Setumsempra!"

Lo que faltaba.

Cuchilladas reales.

Mi cuerpo empieza a emanar sangre a chorros y yo no puedo más que gritar.

El color de mis mejillas va desapareciendo a medida que las sabanas de seda blanca se tiñen de rojo.

Escucho tu grito enfebrecido a la distancia y el olor añejado del whisky se hace más fuerte cuando, en un ataque de histeria, lo arrojas sobre mí, derramándolo sobre mis heridas.

Yazgo unos minutos tendido, aguardando tu próximo ataque.

Mi respiración agitada.

Mi pulso acelerado.

Mis heridas escociendo por el alcohol en ellas.

Tú sigues parada a mi lado, viéndome desangrar.

Luego me besas, el sabor del whisky mezclado con tu perfume afrodisíaco es lo único que me queda de ti.

Te vas de mi lado sin proferir ningún sonido y te vistes en silencio.

Una vez vestida, me miras y por tercera vez en aquella noche una luz segadora invade la oscuridad de mi habitación.

El brillo da de lleno en tu rostro y puedo vislumbrar que nuevamente estás llorando.

"Yo te amaba, Draco. Realmente lo hacía" dices.

Lloras un poco más, apoyando tu frente en el marco de la puerta, y levantas tu varita.

Después de eso lo único que recuerdo es una luz verde y finalmente oscuridad.

* * *

_Eso fue todo lo que quedo de aquella placida noche. En la que el viento y la lluvia azotaban afuera, pero la verdadera tormenta se producía dentro de la casa._


End file.
